Pirates of the Caribbean: The Nightwalkers
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Jack Sparrow is being chased by Davy Jones. He needs help. Only problem is, he can't find any. he hit his head and can't remember who he is. He knows nothing of his past, or his friends. Cripes!


AN: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, though I really want to!

Pirates of the Caribbean

The Nightwalkers

By

Predy96

PROLOGUE

The Nightwalker's Curse

The massive ship slowly loomed out of the dense fog surrounding Port Royal. It was black as night, which was the time it was now. The water sloshed the sides of the black runner as it approached the dockings. The sails were tattered and ripped, and though there was no wind, they flapped anyway. To one who was not "in the know" she looked as though she had been in many a battle. To be sure, she had been, but that was not the cause for her haggard appearance, per se. Truth be told, she was a ghost ship. A ghost ship "crewed by the damned, and captained by a man so evil Hell itself spat him back out". I would venture a pretty penny you already knew this, so let's get back to the story, shall we?

Silently, a massive anchor (which was also black as tar) was dropped into the water. The sails flapped in the still night. Crates stacked ten high, and surrounded by opened crates of food and such crowded the dock. A rope was tossed over the side and onto the dock. A plank was next. It slapped against the wood with a dull thud. A solitary man appeared. He was black against the moon. His name?

Davy.

Davy Jones.

Jack Sparrow sat on the barrel asleep, a dusty bottle of rum in his right hand. His breath fogged the glass of the bar his head rested against. He snored loudly, his mouth slanted in an unnatural way against the tinted glass. The light from the numerous candles and lanterns inside threw his face in stark relief. He needed a bath very desperately, though he never liked them. He was dirty and his clothing reeked. The bottle slipped and clattered against the cobblestone road, but didn't shatter. It toppled over, spilling its contents. The bottle of alcohol rolled to rest at the feet of a passerby. The black boot gleamed in the moonlight. Jack twitched. Burped. Fog rolled in. He shivered and tried to roll up. The result was him falling off the rum barrel. His eyes snapped opened.

"What? Who's there?"

He jumped up and drew his…pistol. He looked at it and put it away, drawing the cutlass. He looked to the left. He looked to the right.

"Put that away, ye old scalawag!" chided a voice. "You'll put an eye out. Most likely your own."

Bodiless voices howled in laughter. Jack peered into the fog. It lifted quite suddenly and he got a good look at his chider.

"Well, if it isn't me grandmamma, come to kiss me goodnight," taunted Jack. Jones didn't smile. "How's the heart?"

"Me heart died a long time ago, Sparrow!" spat Jones. "As you will tonight if you don't pay me your due!"

Jack twirled his sword, and stepped forward, swagger just oozing out of him.

"Due? What due? I know of no due," he said. Jones bristled with fury. His beady eyes followed Jack as he strutted around him.

"You know what I'm talking about, you dog!" he said.

"Say again?" said Jack, bending to pick up his fallen bottle. Still some rum left.

Davy Jones lost it. He roared in rage and drew his sword, preparing to decapitate Jack.

"Oh yes, now I remember. Well, I guess this is goodbye, my fellow pirate. I will send you a letter from A-"

He dodged the blow and ran, carrying the rum bottle in his right hand. He turned a corner and sped past a bank. An alley was to the right, and he ran into it. He put his back against the wall and checked his bottle. He took a swig from it and smacked his lips.

"Check the alley!" hollered one of the pirates.

_Oh boy!_ thought Jack. He stepped out and drew his sword.

"Ha ha!" he chanted, getting into stance. No one was there. He got out of his position and scratched his head. A hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see one of Davy Jones' crew pointing a gun in his face. The pirate had a fish head. Jack stared.

"Mate, you need a makeover. I know a friend-"

"Rah!" shouted the pirate, and swung his sword. Jack dodged the blow, and scurried off.

"Maybe later!" he called. He laughed at the furious man, and turned his head to see his path too late. He smacked into a sign reading _Rico's Rum Room_, and blacked out.


End file.
